


Hair

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Master Bridger, Master/Padawan Bonding, Padawan Pypey, Pypey is facinated by hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a normal day on the Ghost until Pypey stumbled upon his master cutting his hair, naturally leaving Pypey very concerned for his master. AU where Ezra and Pypey are older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because literally-the-president on Tumblr wrote a cute headcanon about Pypey freaking out the first time he see's Ezra cutting his hair and I could not resist so enjoy!

Pypey did not know much about humans, though he lived with humans and his master was a human, he didn’t need to know much about their biology. Or at least he hadn’t thought he’d need to know about their biology. They were all living creates, getting hit by blasters hurt and living creates did not like getting hurt. Pypey was sure that didn’t change just because you where one species verses another. Or he had been sure up until he walked in on his master cutting off a part of his body like it was nothing. 

It had been a normal day on the Ghost when Pypey went looking for his master so they could start Jedi training. Pypey had eventually tracked Ezra down in the fresher with a pair of scissors in hand. 

“I know I’m late but I’m almost done,” Ezra assured, raising the scissors and, to Pypey’s horror, cut his hair. Why would he do that? Didn’t that hurt? Why was his master hurting himself? Was something wrong? Was Pypey a horrible Padawan for not seeing something was upsetting his Master? Ezra was about to cut more of his hair but Pypey couldn’t let his Master hurt himself more then he already had!

“Master don’t!” Pypey shouted yanking the scissors out of his Master’s grip and wrapping his hands around them so Ezra couldn’t take them back and hurt himself even more. 

“What’s wrong?” Ezra asked, clearly concerned for his Padawan. 

“You shouldn’t hurt yourself master!” Pypey shouted. “If something is bothering you, you can talk to me! O-or Master Jarrus if you don’t want to tell me. But you shouldn’t hurt yourself!”

“What are you talking about?” Ezra asked in confusion.

“You’re cutting your hair!” Pypey exclaimed. 

“My hai-oh,” Ezra said, eyes widening as he realized what was going on. “Pypey it doesn’t hurt I promise.”

“But….it’s a part of your body, and cutting at body parts hurt,” Pypey said, clutching the scissors against his chest. 

“Usually,” Ezra agreed, “but hair is a little different-“

“You tell the younglings not to pull on your hair because it hurts,” Pypey said, more confused than ever. Why would he tell the younglings not to pull on his hair if cutting it didn’t hurt? How was yanking more painful then cutting?

“Because it yanks on my scalp which does hurt,” Ezra explained. “Hair doesn’t have nerves so when it gets cut it doesn’t hurt.” 

“Why don’t they?” Pypey asked. 

“I have no idea,” Ezra admitted. “It’s just the way we are. Now can I have those back so I can finish cutting my hair and we can get started on your training?”

“Okay…” Pypey reluctantly agreed, handing his master the scissors. 

“Thank you. I’ll meet you up when I finish okay?” Ezra said, continuing to cut his hair. 

“Alright,” Pypey said, walking out of the fresher to the common area where Kanan and Hera where. 

“Good morning Pypey,” Hera greeted. 

“I thought you’d be training by now,” Kanan added. 

“Does cutting hair hurt?” Pypey asked, needing to hear from someone else that his Master was indeed not hurting himself. 

“No,” Kanan said, “Why do you ask?”

“I saw my Master cutting his hair and I was worried he was hurting himself for some reason,” Pypey admitted. 

Kanan burst out laughing and said, “Don’t worry it does not in fact hurt at all….well as long as you don’t nick yourself in the process.” 

“Does that happen a lot?” Pypey asked, terrified for his Master’s safety once more. 

“No,” Kanan assured, still chuckling. “Ithorian’s and humans are very different biologically and hair is one of those differences.”

“And before you ask, yes hair falling out is also perfectly normal and does not mean he’s sick or something,” Hera calmly added. Pypey had about a dozen other questions about hair, but before he could ask Ezra walked in saying,

“You ready to start training?”

“Yes Master but can I ask you a few questions first?” Pypey asked. 

“Sure, fire away,” Ezra said. Kanan chuckled and Hera shook her head with a knowing smile on her face as Pypey started firing off questions,

“How often do you cut your hair? Why do you cut your hair? Does it grow? How fast does it grow if it does? What c-“

“Slow down!” Ezra exclaimed, laughing. “One question at a time. Okay first off, it honestly depends. Facial hair should be shaved like every day but the hair on top of my head I cut whenever it gets too long which is about every like 6 months or something.”

“Hair grows at different rates?” Pypey groaned. 

“No,” Ezra said. “Facial hair is just more noticeable and a lot of people prefer to be clean shaven.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Pypey groaned. 

“Well even if you keep a beard or something you still need to shake to keep it clean looking,” Kanan interjected.

“All this from seeing me cutting my hair?” Ezra asked with a small chuckle. 

“I didn’t realize hair grew so much!” Pypey groaned. 

“Okay how about this,” Ezra suggested. “After we finish training for the day you can ask as many questions as you’d like.” 

“Okay!” Pypey agreed, almost instantly perking up and racing out of the common area. 

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Kanan informed him. 

“He’s going to ask either way,” Ezra said, following his Padawan out of the room “Might as well get him to do his training done before he starts asking.” 

“I never thought hair could confuse someone so much.” Kanan admitted, shaking his head with a fond smile.

“How are we supposed to know anything about something we don’t have?” Hera asked, glaring at Kanan. 

“Fair enough,” Kanan said raising his hands in surrender. “I think Ezra will thank you for warning Pypey about hair falling out being normal. The last thing we need is him finding hair and freaking out.”

“I thought as much,” Hera agreed. “How long do you think it will take for him to start asking questions again?”

“Knowing him, not long,” Kanan said. 

“Like Master like Pawadan it seems,” Hera agreed with a soft laugh. 

“It would seem so,” Kanan agreed. The force had a way of finding the perfect Master for every Padawan, Pypey and Ezra where no exception.


End file.
